1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to Internet based information sharing technology. More particularly, this invention relates to a system and method for providing a scheme for dynamic Web service which enables registered users to interactively share their digital resources with other registered users and non-registered users based on categorized sharing relationships with respect to different views of the digital resources.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The development of Internet technology has provided a vast new world of resource sharing. Digital files, such as text, photos, and audio/video programs, can be shared with almost any number of designated recipients in just a few seconds via e-mail. News, magazines and other resources can be digitally delivered from a central repository to many users based on subscription policies. Internet service providers now provide group e-mail services in which a registered user subscribes a service or services in connection with a specific group or several groups. Some other companies provide Internet based solutions to automatically update address book or contact information.
One such service, for example, is “Yahoo! Group” (http://groups.yahoo.com/), which provides an easy way for groups of people to communicate on the Internet—discussing sports, health and current events with a group of people, sharing photos and files, planning events, sending newsletters; and staying in touch with friends and family. To start a group, the user needs first to select a “Yahoo! Groups Category” by browsing or searching for the category that best describes his group. Then, the user needs to describe his group. This includes giving a “group name”; entering the group's e-mail address and giving a brief description about the group. When the user sends a message to the group e-mail address, all members of this group receives a copy of the message. A recipient of the message can unsubscribe from the group messages by returning an e-mail or clicking a URL embedded in the message.
Plaxo, Inc. (www.plaxo.com), for example, has developed an address book updating application which enables a user to automatically update his address books. Immediately after the user downloads the application, he is prompted to choose which people from his address book he wants to get updated contact information from. The user may choose as many people as he likes. The application then, on behalf of the user, sends out a simple message to each of the selected people, showing the contact information the user currently has in his address book on them and requesting them to correct the out-of-date information. The replies to these e-mails are processed by the application and automatically inserted into the user's address book. The user receives notifications from Plaxo as the updates replies come in. The user can also use Plaxo to send his own updated contact information to the selected people in his address book. Plaxo allows the user to create two cards, i.e. a business card and a personal card, so that the user can offer different information to different people. Once the user creates his cards, he can send them to anyone in his address book. If they are not Plaxo members, they will receive an e-mail containing the user's card. If they are Plaxo members and the user is in their address books, they receive a message asking them if they want to add the user. As friends and contacts join Plaxo, the user is automatically kept up-to-date without e-mails. The user's address book is automatically updated with the latest contact information of his friends and contacts that join Plaxo. This synchronization happens automatically on a daily basis as long as Outlook is running. The major weakness of Plaxo's solution is that until people download and use Plaxo, requests for contact information arrive in the form of e-mail, which may be construed as spam because it simply asks people for their information.
GoodContacts (www.goodcontacts.com) provides a solution to help a user to send a short e-mail message to the people that the user selects in his address book for verification. The e-mail incorporates a snapshot of the business card information the user has about them and asks them to review that information, make sure it is accurate, change it if it is wrong, and add anything that is missing. When they do so, the GoodContacts software updates the user's address book with the new information automatically. The user has the control to select the contacts he wants to verify. No e-mails are sent by the GoodContacts software without the user actively choosing to do so. To personalize the GoodContacts e-mails to be sent out, the user can choose to use the text in one of the standard templates that comes with the software, or he can personalize the message and subject header to his taste. He can also purchase a customized template that incorporates his or an organization's logo and colors in every keep-in-touch e-mail he sends. The GoodContacts software currently interfaces with Outlook, Outlook Express and ACT!. It does not store users' address books and thus unauthorized persons cannot access a user's address book and send spam to the user's contacts. The major weakness of the GoodContacts solution is its lower level automation because it has a very complicated setting feature, offering a suite of options for frequency of update requests, privacy settings, and sending requests to alternate e-mail addresses. Further, like Plaxo, until people download and use the software, requests for contact information arrive in the form of e-mail, which may be treated as spam.
AddresSender (www.addressender.com) is a Web-based anywhere-accessible address book service that offers automatic updates within their network as well as synchronization capability with desktop PIMs. It forms links between one user and other AddresSender users to create a network and automatically sends and receives updates within the network. AddresSender's address book synchronizes with the user's Outlook (or OE or ACT!) contact list. It enables the user to send his information to his contacts. The user's in-network contacts get updates automatically; others get e-mails or even physical postcards. Unlike Plaxo and GoodContacts, AddresSender does not automatically import contact information for anybody except other users in the AddresSender network.
CardScan (www.cardscan.com/accucard) offers scanners and text-recognition software for transferring business cards into the user's electronic address book. The software is bundled with AccuCard Service with a functionality to confirm the accuracy of contact information and keep the user's entire address book up-to-date automatically. Like Plaxo, the AccuCard Service stores address information on a central server. On a quarterly basis, the AccuCard asks the user's contacts to confirm or update their information. It reminds the user whether a contact in his address book is out-of-state (i.e. if there is new information for that contact on the AccuCard server). The user must view the updates and accept or reject the changes for that contact. AccuCard allows the user to choose whether to reveal his identity or include a personal message with requests for updates. It stores images of business cards as well as the information therein.
CardScan is compatible with Microsoft Outlook, ACT!, Lotus Notes, and over 30 more contact managers. It synchronizes with any Palm, Handspring or Sony handheld, most Pocket PCs and the web. No matter where the user keeps his contact information, it can be up-to-date all the time. The primary weakness of this system is in privacy and control. For example, few controls are offered for distribution of information. Data need not originate with the contact himself, and updates are distributed to anyone who held the card originally. Update requesters need not reveal their identities though CardScan recommends that disclosing the requestor's name yields a better response rate. While this may be effective for a business application, it is not conducive to sharing personal information.
Now-defunct Ants.com developed a product called Scout for keeping address books up-to-date. It stores a user's “business card” information in a central database, and other Scout users who have that user's e-mail address could get the user's latest information automatically. Based on the e-mail address a user has, Scout automatically fills and automatically updates the user's Outlook address book with information from its database. Like several other products, Scout offers to send invitations for the user's other contacts to join. The critical weakness in Scout's model is that, although some limited restrictions can be set, it allows anyone with the user's e-mail address to get the rest of the data from the user's business card.
The approaches introduced above have many problems. For example, if a user wants to have a multiple-group sharing business, he has to set up many different groups manually and he has to spend a lot of time to manage these groups. For another example, if the user wants to send different views of a shared resource to different groups, he has to create different versions of the resource and send different versions to different groups manually. Further, when the shared resource is updated, the local copies cannot be automatically updated. Further more, the group members cannot interactively share a centric resource such as a calendar.
What is desired is a universal sharing scheme that includes the following features:                A convenient easy-to-use publishing subscription model for sharing, which puts a publisher in control about whom to share the resources and thus reduce privacy concerns;        A “My Community” centric management system, with which the publisher shares his resources with his own community only and, at the same time, his community is dynamically extended by accepting non-members to join;        A mechanism of multiple views based sharing, which enables the publisher to share different views of a shared resource and thus further reduces the privacy concerns;        A mechanism for automatically updating the shared resource within “My Community”;        A flexible sharing model, with which different sharing relationships for different needs are defined; and        A mechanism for integration of agents as sharing facilitators which enables the sharing process to be automated whenever possible and enables different applications to provide sharing functions.        